


Booty Call

by DirkDatAssStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Porn with some plot, also these two are stupidly in love, and they kinda make each other stupid, dirk is the bottom, i love bottom dirk omg, its great, this is smut guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkDatAssStrider/pseuds/DirkDatAssStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You did not mean to do that. You did not mean to do that. You did not mean to do that. The last thing on earth that you meant to do was hit Jake’s name on your contact list and send him a fucking booty call. But it’s done now, and all you can do is wait. Fuck. Those three little dots are really hardcore judging right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> I found this idea on tumblr and i just decided to expand on it, honestly.
> 
> Uh this is p much porn with some plot so be warned yo

You did not mean to do that. You did not mean to do that. You did not mean to do that. The last thing on earth that you meant to do was hit Jake’s name on your contact list and send him a fucking booty call. But it’s done now, and all you can do is wait. Fuck. Those three little dots are really hardcore judging right now. 

 

You held your breath in silent anticipation as Jake typed up a response to the obvious offer. You had only really started dating Jake a month before, so everything now was like treading on eggshells. You had been careful not to scare him off up until this point, and with the slightest whim, you managed to fuck it all up majorly.

 

Stupid. Fuckin’ stupid.

 

Besides, Jake was at a scientific convention, probably watching his grandmother give her award speech. This was stupid, really stupid, and if you were getting an award, it would be The Biggest Fucking Idiot Award, presented as a gold stature made in your likeness. 

 

 

The little ping that alerted you that Jake replied echoed throughout your empty apartment. Fuckin’ hell. 

 

GT: Strider um well 

 

GT: Golly!

 

GT: I suppose that could be arranged if you really want

 

TT: What.

 

TT: Really?

 

GT: If im being completely honest here id say hell yes that sounds like the best idea

 

GT: Besides grandma already got her award and now im just kind of sitting here while she chats with her colleagues!

 

GT: Its dreadfully boring i must admit

 

You almost toppled over at the sight of the green text, your heart pounding in your chest like a jackhammer. You swallowed thickly, your throat dry. It was just like Jake to flip the situation ass-backwards, which was kind of the thing you loved about him the most.

 

TT: Hell fucking yes.

 

===>

 

Your name is Jake English and you made some sort of record for hightailing it out of a place.

 

You only offered a one sentence explanation to your grandma, who had just nodded and waved you off, continuing her conversation about black holes with Stephan Hawking. You bolted out of the convention center where Patrick, your grandma’s personal chauffeur, was waiting.

 

You gave him Strider’s address and despite the dry expression Patrick gave you, he still drove you there. The entire ride there was silent, with the exception of your shallow breathing. Your heart was racing in the anticipation of what was to come.

 

In all honesty, you were crazily attracted to Dirk after your own personal realization that you really and truly loved him bubbled to the surface of your mind. Dirk Strider was mad-sexy, like Spidergirl sexy, there was no denying that now. You will admit that Dirk had starred in some of your—er—fantasies, over the past few weeks. You had been nervous to bring up the fact that you wanted to take things a step further. 

 

It almost felt like Dirk was holding out on you—purposely restraining himself from taking that next step. There had been a few particularly heavy makeouts that have ended abruptly just as either of you began approaching Bonertown. 

 

You figured it was just Dirk being nervous and anxious about the idea. You decided not to push him about it—after all, you didn’t want to seem too demanding! That would scare Dirk off of something!

 

But Dirk had asked you now, so it was okay! Right? Pshaw, it was completely okay. This was happening! 

 

Patrick pulled up to Strider’s penthouse apartment almost a half hour later, and you wiped your sweaty palms on your slacks. You were still wearing your suit from the award ceremony, and you hoped that Dirk wouldn’t mind that too much. 

 

You got out of the car and thanked Patrick before digging your phone out of your suit jacket pocket, shooting Dirk a message to let him know that you had arrived. 

 

GT: Strider, youre gonna have to buzz me in!

 

TT: Shit, wait a sec.

 

The wrought iron gates open a few seconds later, and you eventually manage to make it up to your boyfriend’s apartment, right after a staredown from the guy who ran the elevator. 

 

You only had to knock once and Dirk answered. He wasn’t wearing his shades and his hair was wet, and a towel hung loosely around his bare hips. He had just gotten out of the shower and the smell of his orange-scented shampoo hung in the air.

 

Your face flamed at the sight, and your jaw hung open comically. Holy--

 

Dirk smirked smoothly at you, melting your insides. “Well, damn, English. You clean up nice.”

 

“What—Oh, the suit. Yeah, grandma required it.” You said bashfully, suddenly feeling really fucking nervous. It was probably the presence of your wet dream being literally wet and practically naked in front of you. Holy _shit._

 

Dirk nodded and stepped aside, “Come on in, man. Casa de Strider is waitin’.”

 

Something was off about Dirk, but you didn’t want to point it out. You stepped inside Strider’s apartment, and shucked off your shoes. Although you had been over countless times before, this time felt different. More adult. 

 

You wasn’t here to goof around and play video games, you was here for… for—

 

“Jake, you okay?” Dirk asks, and you realized you had zoned out for a second there. 

 

You smiled, albeit nervously. Your stomach was doing somersaults in your abdomen, and your brain felt a little fuzzy. This was overwhelming and they haven’t even done anything yet! 

 

“Y-Yes, of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” You assure with a nod.

 

Dirk didn’t really look like he believed you. “Dude, if you really don’t want to—“

 

“Sssh, no. I want to, Dirk, I _really_ do.” And to prove it, you grab Dirk by the waist and pulled him into a tight hug. Dirk was slightly shorter, you leaned down to place a light, chaste kiss on Dirk’s lips, before looking your boyfriend right in his beautiful topaz eyes. “I really, really, really want this.”

 

Dirk hesitated, before finally conceding. His face flushed, smoothing out the dust of freckles across his cheekbones. “I. Okay. Yeah. I do too.”

 

“Sure I’m not forcing you into this, Strider?”

 

“No! I mean, no. No, it’s totally cool.” He smiled, freckles and dimples and all. You thought about how nice it was to see Dirk smile without any reservations. It made your stomach fluttery. Dirk placed a soft kiss to your cheek, looking sincere. “Do you want to take this to the bedroom, English?”

 

“Yes, yes, of course.” In the most manly, macho way, you sweep Dirk Strider off of his feet. Literally. Dirk only supplies an indignant squeak, before shooting you a look of pure disdain. You only smile at him, wide and doofy, before whisking him off to his room. 

 

===>

 

Your name is Dirk Strider and you might just have a tuxedo fetish. 

 

Or a Jake English fetish. The lines kind of blur, honestly.

 

There’s something about the way that Jake immediately pounces on you that makes your heart surge with a sense of being wanted. That Jake was really here to stay and it was being proven with every kiss he was putting on your jawline, sucking and teething at the sensitive skin there. 

 

You let the hand that had been holding your towel up drop, moving it to card through English’s soft hair. You were then left completely naked with a lapful of beautiful man to deal with, and in no way were you going to complain.

 

Jake was fucking astounding at kissing. Which was odd, considering that you had been his first. He must have studied or something because if you had been handing out grades, Jake would have gotten an A++++ considering how good he was at coaxing little breathless moans from you.

 

Jake’s lips were full and nice against yours. It was the right amount of pressure as Jake nibbled on your lower lip, raking his blunt nails down your chest. It made your skin tingle and burn at everyplace Jake was touching, and Jake was everywhere, on your skin and in your air.

 

You open your mouth to give your boyfriend better access, and Jake dove in like an eager puppy. The kiss was a little sloppy, but it was really fucking nice when his tongue tangled with yours, heated breath mingling in the small space. You want to grind up into him and suddenly Jake’s wearing way too many fucking clothes for your liking.

 

You manage to flip him over and straddle his hips. He laughs breathlessly at how eager you are, and you place a soft kiss to the bridge of his nose, your fingers working at the buttons on his dress shirt. You fumble at first, but with a deep breath and a little concentration, you manage to get Jake English barechested.

 

Fuuuuuck.

 

Jake’s pretty toned, and his mocha skin is soft and unblemished. You let out a shaky breath, clawing your fingers down the smooth expanse of skin. He was beautiful. Gorgeous. The best.

 

You kiss his jawline, sucking softly at the little hollow of skin behind his ear. He brought his warm, calloused hands to cup your bare ass, and you let out a tiny sigh, rolling your hips against his. You wedge a hand between the two of you, pulling down on his zipper and popping the button. He lifted his hips, helping you shuck his pants and his boxers. 

 

His mocha colored flesh was flushed, and his eyes were half lidded as he watched you trail kisses from his collarbone to his navel, tongue tracing the line of his v. Jake shudders when you finally make it to his dick. It’s big, bigger than yours, and uncircumcised. The head is flushed dark and a pearl of pre bubbled up onto the tip. 

 

You grin, almost predatory. You wanted to make him scream your name in that sexy accent of his.

 

You wrap your fingers around the base, holding it in place as you ran your tongue up the underside, slow and teasing. Jake made a sound that could only be described as a keen, and it went straight to your dick, which was already standing at half-mast against your thigh. 

 

You lick his slit, running your tongue over the flushed head. His breathing picks up, a bubble of curses and nonsensical sayings falling out of his smooth lips. You suck the tip into your mouth, only dipping lower for a second before bobbing your head back up, hollowing your cheeks as you swirl your tongue around the hot flesh.

 

You would daresay that you were the king of blowjobs.

 

“Strid—er, fuckin’ christ, mmm, Dirk, _please_!” Jake’s voice dripped with want, and it was really fucking sexy. Super sexy. Fuck, Jake got the award for sexy.

 

You smile, despite the dick in your mouth. When Jake English pleaded so nicely, who were you to say no? 

 

You dip your head again, taking every inch of him down. Your gag reflex was almost nonexistent, so you were able to take the whole thing in one go, and the scream that Jake produced was totally and completely worth it. 

 

You hum around the flesh, and he bucks upward into your mouth roughly, choking you. You press your hands down on his hips, pulling off of him, coughing.

 

“Fuhh—Jake, jesus.” You say in a fit of incredibly unsexy coughing. Shit. There goes your charms.

 

Jake, who looks like he’s seen the light, immediately sits up in concern. “Dirk, s-shit, I’m sorry—“

 

You almost want to laugh at how worried his expression is. “It’s fine, calm down. ‘Sides, I think that’s enough foreplay for right now.”

 

Jake looks crestfallen, obviously expecting this whole thing to end. “Oh.”

 

You smirk at him, shaking your head. “It’s time for the main event.”

 

===>

 

Your name is Jake English and shitting christ on a pogostick, Dirk Strider should be illegal. 

 

Especially now. 

 

You watch with parted lips and a racing pulse as he lubes up his fingers, spreading his legs wide. His back is propped up against the headboard, and his skin is covered in a sheen of sweat as he pushes a finger inside himself with ease. 

 

Fucking crumbs. You’re a goner.

 

You’re a little memorized by how easily he takes the second one, and his short little puffs of breath turn you on like no other. You vaguely recall that you had a dream like this once, and that thought just made your head spin even more.

 

By the time he had a third finger in, he was pounding them in and out of his hole, muttering obscenities under his breath. You move in to press your lips against his earlobe, breath heavy.

 

“Dirk, are you--?”

 

He nods, that’s it seems he can do. He wraps his arms around your neck, and you dip down to place a long, languid kiss on his salt-flavored lips as you line yourself up with him. Pushing in, Dirk lets out a breath he’s been holding as you make it past the ring of muscle.

 

_At age eighteen, you were finally losing your virginity._

 

You bury your head in his shoulder, kissing and sucking at the skin there. You keep moving until you’re completely inside of him, and it’s pure bliss. This was completely different from jacking off, that’s for sure. Dirk was tight, not enough to be painful, but just enough that it felt nice.

 

You patiently wait for him to tell you to move, deep breaths controlling the painful ache in your gut. He was shaking in your arms, his trembling thighs wrapped around your middle.

 

Your fuzzy head was a mantra of _Dirk. Dirk. Dirk._

 

He finally breathes out, the warm breath tickling your shoulder. “Move.”

 

It’s a command. A primal, lustful command.

 

You pull out, and thrust back in experimentally, and he let out a low, rumbly groan. For a second, you’re worried that you hurt him, but he moved to try to get some friction so you grant it. Your thrusts are slow and shallow at first, but when Dirk presses down to meet them, they become harder and deeper than before.

 

Although you’re a complete, blushing virgin, you must be doing _something_ right, because whenever you thrust back in, he lets out a scream that echoes off of the walls of his apartment. It briefly occurs to you that you didn’t ask if he Bro was home, but that thought is soundly forgotten when Dirk starts shouting nonsense.

 

“Jake, oh—fuck! Harder, please, god, I—!“

 

You grant his wish, and you’re pushing in as hard as you can, hands wrapped around his hips hard enough to bruise. A familiar burning pools in your gut as you’re almost talking as much nonsense as he is. 

 

He fumbles for his dick and pumps in frantically, and in no time he’s screaming again, spazzing in your arms as he comes. Thick, white spurts of cum decorate both of your chests now, but you don’t care. Dirk whimpers as you thrust a few more times into his overstimulated body, and then you’re coming, releasing your load inside him, screaming just as loud as he had.

 

After you can see again and your brain is working, you kiss him softly, before pulling out. Dirk winces, before collapsing in a ball on his covers.

 

“Fuuuuuuck.” He says, his voice laden with exhaustion. “That was nice.”

 

You smile at him, pecking both of his cheeks. You move to grab his comforter, pulling it over the two of you. You snuggle against his back, expecting to be snapped at for making him the little spoon, but he just sighs, cuddling back against you. The smell of sex and his orange scented shampoo hung in the air between you.

 

“I agree. That was a bangup show.” You say against his ear, and he laughs, light and amused. 

 

“Dork. Go to sleep.”

 

And you do, drifting off into a dreamless slumber with your boyfriend at your side.


End file.
